


The Pilot and the Porg

by bluegeekEM



Series: Promptober 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Pranks, Shenanigans, Silly, porgs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Between the stresses of battle and rebuilding the Resistance, the pilots can find the time to hassle their beloved commander, right?
Series: Promptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950826
Kudos: 3





	The Pilot and the Porg

**Author's Note:**

> Promptober day fourteen features the prompt "pranks" and, of course, how could I resist messing with poor Poe?

“Dammit, Pava!” Poe’s irritation was music to Jessika’s ears. “Where’s the third one of these little bastards?”

“Whatever do you mean, Commander?” She asked sweetly, turning away from the flight sim she was tweaking for the newest recruits.

“You know exactly what I mean,” Poe replied, eyes narrowed as he studied her face. “I can see it in your eyes.”

“Is the commander feeling okay, Snap?” Jessika asked, her feigned concern no doubt fooling no one.

Snap had to cover his mouth with his hand for a moment before answering, and Jessika knew he’d have a good story to tell her about what led up to this accusation. “Uh, well, Jess. It turns out that someone released some of the porgs that Chewbacca and Rey brought back with them from their super secret mission.”

“Oh, yes, I’ve seen them. Chewbacca had no idea that one of them was pregnant, right? And it had a whole litter of porglets on Poe’s bunk, if I recall?”

They _still_ hadn’t stopped laughing about that in the mess, much to Poe’s continuing chagrin. 

“Yup, that would be them,” Snap replied, placing a placating hand on Poe’s shoulder before he could pop a gasket in frustration. “Someone put little numbered bands on their legs and now they’re loose in the pilots’ quarters. We found numbers one, two, and four, but unfortunately number three is still on the loose.

Jessika couldn’t help the snort that escaped her and she noticed that Snap’s hand on Poe’s shoulder had switched to a grip on the back of his collar.

“This is insubordination!” said Poe through clenched teeth. “This is-”

“This isn’t a new prank, Commander,” said a stern voice from the doorway. Jessika wiped the smile from her face as General Organa approached them. Needling her friend and commander was one thing, he was overdue for retaliation for encouraging the droids in their insistence that she was the “Great Destroyer,” after all. Pissing off the General? That was a whole other level of foolish.

“Umm, well, no, General…” Jessika trailed off, unsure what path to take for damage control.

The General made eye contact with each of them before a smile broke across her face. “Though, I’ll admit, it is a classic for a reason.”

Poe’s small squawk of dismay was music to Jessika’s ears.

Still smiling, the General fixed Poe with a level gaze. “There are only three porgs, Poe. The prank is to keep you searching in vain for the non-existent fourth one. You should ask your father about Wedge Antilles and the Yavin tree-frog incident, it was a popular story some time ago.”

Snap looked intrigued, and Jessika suspected that he would be contacting his mother and step-father for a detailed history of that statement.

“Now,” continued the General. “Could I see you, Poe, in the command center, please? We’ve got some new intel to discuss. And the rest of you? Please try to get some work done. And stop hassling the porgs.”

“Yes, General!” They replied in unison.

As Poe followed the General from the room, he turned around long enough to make an ‘I’ll find you later’ gesture. 

Jessika responded with her best innocent grin. She’s sure that she wasn’t the only one to realize that the General hadn’t told them to stop hassling _Poe_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to throw a few prompts into my basket please feel free to leave them here or over on twitter: @BluegeekEm


End file.
